


Yesterday I Loved You

by MissChioga



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChioga/pseuds/MissChioga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dyson's former love returns out of the blue, they must work together to save her niece's life. But will they be able to work through the abandonment that Dyson has felt since she left all those years ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first time that I've really sat down to write in a while, but something about the show really just caught my eye.  
> Anyway, I'm sorry for the comma errors that are probably in here, but I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> And, if anyone was wondering, I picture Skylar looking something like Michelle Trachtenburg.

**1920** :  
Dyson wasn’t the type to be at a speakeasy living it up. His friend had begged him to go out for a drink and this had been the only place to get one since the prohibition had hit, and he was not enjoying the large crowd of people in such a small place. It was too crowded and if the cops found the place they’d be arrested faster than they could say “get me a drink”.

“Man, what’s your problem? There’s hooch and gorgeous women who would kill to get some attention from you, yet you’re sitting here like it’s the end of the world. “Joseph huffed as he slid onto the barstool beside Dyson.

“You realize that if we get caught inhere we’re probably going to end up in jail.” He took a swig from his drink, feeling slightly guilty as he enjoyed the burn that it gave him as it went down.

“You’re killing the vibe,” Joseph rolled his eyes, “if you insist on being a buzz kill, I’m going to have to insist on ignoring you.”

Dyson snorted, “I guess you’ll be doing that then.”

Joseph stood up from the stool and walked off, leaving Dyson to return to his drink. He stared at the remainder of it for a moment before downing the rest of it and flagging the bar tender for one more. He really should go home after this one, but he really couldn’t bring himself to actually leave the speakeasy. His friend was right though, there were a ton of Fae women here that he would love to give some attention, he loved the view of their legs from the new style of dress, and he was in fact being a buzz kill.

“Hey can I get a Planter’s Punch?” A woman took Joseph’s spot beside him. She leaned on the counter with crossed arms and smiled at the bartender.  
The man handed her the drink and she placed some money on the counter for him before turning around to look at the people and Dyson looked back to his drink.

“You know the point of a speakeasy is to get drunk off of your ass, right?” The woman spoke again and he turned to her, catching the mischievous glint in her eyes, “Because I don’t think that you understand.”

He noticed the music had stopped in the background and the sound of chatter had risen significantly, men and women were whooping for more music as someone else began to set up on stage. The woman still leaned against the counter staring at him, waiting for an answer that Dyson wasn’t exactly sure if he wanted to give.

“I’m not much of the partying type.”

“That just means you’ve never been to a good party. You should give it chance, not everything that is illegal is bad.”

“No? What else is illegal but isn’t actually bad?” Now this was interesting. He couldn’t help but feel intrigued on where this conversation was going, she didn’t seem like the type to actually enjoy anything illegal except for the drink that she began sipping on.

“Well, I don’t know. Short skirts for women are now legal, so I can’t say much about that. What about voting?”

Dyson laughed in spite himself, “Actually, I hear that’s going to be legal in about a month.”

“Well, you’ve caught me then. This is the only illegal thing that I’ve actually tried.”

They fell silent for a moment and one of the stage hands called a name out to the crowd. The woman beside him waved and then turned back to him, “That’s my cue, it was nice talking to you. Maybe next time you come here, you’ll actually try having some fun, huh?”

“I’ll try too.”

**Present Day:**

  
Dyson sat up in bed, turning to the clock on the bedside table with a sigh. It had been years since he’d dreamt of Skylar Jackson, which was probably why he was now wide awake at two o’clock in the morning. He could still see that speakeasy in front of him and smell the crisp apple scent that always seemed to have followed her around. The memory was like a sensory overload, he could hear her get up on stage to introduce herself and start her first song.

He shook himself and got out of bed. If he was going to remember people who had disappeared without a trace he was going to need a drink. Skylar and Dyson had been companions for years…more than companions, something more like a couple, before she had left almost twelve years ago. No note, nothing to indicate where she was going or why, just a bunch of empty drawers that had been left open in her haste to leave quickly. He’d looked for her, of course, but she’d been intelligent, she’d salted her scent where she had gone and he’d been left with nothing but questions since.

He pulled on the first pair of pants he could find and put a shirt on. If he stayed there he knew he was never going to get any peace with the thoughts that kept flitting around in his head, so he headed to the only place that he could think of at this early in the morning.

 

 

 

“Isn’t it a little late for you Dyson?” Trick looked at him from behind the bar and pushed a drink his way.

Dyson shrugged and took a swig, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Obviously. You wouldn’t be here if you could. I haven’t seen you out this late since you lost that Nymph.”

He laughed in spite of himself, “Where’s Bo and Kenzi? They’re usually still here.”

Trick rolled his eyes, “Bo’s with Lauren over there. Kenzi disappeared for a while. I suspect she’s stealing everyone here out of house and home.”

They fell silent and Dyson took another swig. Going to the Dale probably hadn’t been his best idea, there were too many similarities to the speakeasy he’d met Skylar in, but he couldn’t just leave now. He’d come for a drink and he damn well meant to get more than one now that he was there.

“I meant to tell you yesterday,” Trick broke the silence between them and leaned on the bar, “one of your old friends came looking for you.”  
Dyson looked away from his drink at that, “What did they want?”

“Just to talk. I’m sure she wants to explain it to you herself.”

“She?”

Trick huffed, “Are you really playing stupid? Skylar, she came to sign in and ask where you were yesterday. She said it was about something important.”

“Where is she now?” He couldn’t help the excitement that crept into his voice. Maybe that was why he’d dreamt about her. The thought that she’d come back made him feel exhilarated, he’d finally get answers to the questions that had plagued him since she had left all of those years ago.

Trick smiled tightly at Dyson’s excitement, “I don’t know, she didn’t exactly leave an address. There’s something else you should know though, she had a little girl with her. She was about eleven.”

The new information stopped Dyson in his tracks. A kid? Trick had said she was eleven, could there be a possibility that he was a father? But if he was then why had Skylar left? They’d talked about kids before she’d disappeared, he would have welcomed it then, so why would she leave if that was the case? He felt his wolf grow angry. Why the hell would she keep something like that from him?

“Was she mine?”

Trick sighed and filled Dyson’s glass again, “I don’t know. She wasn’t very forthcoming with information. Skylar just told me to let you know that she needed to speak to you.”

“How am I supposed to find her if she didn’t leave an address? She hid her scent last time.” He could feel his grip on the glass tightening and he forced himself to let it go.

“Well, you could try to catch her trail, if she wanted to find you so bad she wouldn’t salt it this time.” Trick looked at Dyson, his expression sad, “I’m telling you because it looked like she needed help. Skylar looked afraid, you and I both know that it takes a lot to scare her. Don’t let past hurts get in the way if she’s in some kind of trouble.”

“She wouldn’t be in trouble if she had just stayed here. Or at least told me why she was leaving.” He was still hooked on the information that she had had a child with her. A little girl that could possibly be his. Why would she be afraid if the girl was his child? He would have protected them both with his life.

“Dyson, even you know that if something had made her take such drastic measures that it isn’t that simple” Trick sighed, “Maybe you should go look for her, it may help you sleep if you do.”

“Skylar didn’t have anything to do with why I couldn’t sleep.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the shifter in front of him, “You know I don’t believe in coincidences, you came here for a reason and Skylar doesn’t just show up asking around for people she knows could help her.”

Dyson stood up, “Thanks for the drinks, Trick.” \

“Go find Skylar, this is more important than you think it is. And it’s definitely more important than your anger at her.”

“How do you know that?”

“Intuition.”


	2. Chapter 2

She really wasn’t the type to run from things, but when it came to family Skylar knew she couldn’t fight it. Especially her sister, a succubus that just wasn’t in the realm of her fighting abilities.  
Alice was asleep on the couch of the motel that they’d rented for the week and Skylar couldn’t help but feel resentful of the eleven year old girl. It was something that she had found herself going in the last few years and it killed her a little inside every time. It was a weakness that she just couldn’t shake.

She knew it wasn’t fair, especially when Alice had never asked for help, which would make since considering she’d been a newborn when Skylar had spirited them away. She just couldn’t shake the anger that if things had turned out differently she’d still be with Dyson, lounging around in their apartment while their kids ran around.

“Aunt Sky?” Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking over at Skylar sleepily, “Someone’s at the door.”

The older woman turned to the door and finally hear the knocking, with a sigh she stood up and opened the door, looking up into the eyes of the man she had been asking about only yesterday.

“I figured it would take you a bit longer to find us.” She knew Dyson would jump to conclusions the moment Trick told him that she’d brought a little girl with her. The look on his face told her that it was exactly what he had done, “She’s not either of ours by the way.”

The look of confusion that crossed his face as she spoke almost made her laugh.

“So why were you looking for me then?” He walked inside the motel room and looked over at the little girl who was slowly falling asleep again. “And why the hell did you just leave without telling me?”

“It’s kind of a long story actually.” Skylar ran a hand through her hair nervously, “I wanted to tell you, but Karo was closing in. I didn’t have time to find you back then.”

Dyson looked at her critically for a moment, “You took your sister’s kid?”

“She wanted to use her as some sort of vessel, I don’t even know what that means exactly. Noah came to me a few days after she was born saying that he was worried that she was planning on doing something. When she found out that he helped me take her, Karo went ballistic.” Skylar bit her lip, “Look, I wasn’t going to let some Dark Fae hurt my family, I don’t give a shit if she’s my sister or not.”

He sighed, she was telling the truth she always got defensive like that when she was, “But why were you looking for me yesterday? Why even come back now?”  
“Karo’s been having someone track us. I don’t know who, I just know he’s a shifter.” She paused for a moment, “Actually, I don’t know if tracking is the right word. Usually he just finds where we’ve been staying and wrecks all of our shit. But, it’s like he’s been herding us. We ended up here yesterday because we were three hours away and I figured that now might be the time to get some help and end this thing.”

“Now would be the time to get help? You should have tried to do that eleven years ago.” He was on the verge of yelling and Skylar glared at him before glancing over to see if her niece was still asleep, he forced himself to calm down, “You said she wanted to use her as a vessel, that doesn’t make any sense.”  
Sky sighed and sank to the floor, “As I said, I really don’t understand what Noah overheard and he didn’t really either. We just knew that it sounded bad. Please sit down, you look like you’re about to break something.”

“Is she a succubus too?” Dyson did as she asked even after so long she could still read his moods.

She shook her head, “No, she takes after Noah. She’s a fairy too.”

He looked over at the little girl again, “That still doesn’t explain why you came looking for me. There are tons of other people you could have asked for help.”

“None that I trust.” She sighed again and looked down at her hands, “Look, I know that me disappearing like that wasn’t the smartest thing to do. I know that it hurt you, but it hurt me too, okay? I didn’t have any other options. Karo was looking for me and you finally aligned with the light. I wasn’t going to be the one to screw that up for you. I’m asking for help now though, and you know that isn’t something I do often.”

That, Dyson knew, was very true. Skylar didn’t know when to quit and she didn’t like asking for help. She thought that she would have been able to handle this on her own back then, but he could tell that it had been wearing her down.

“Why did it feel like the shifter was herding you?” He still didn’t know what to do with all of this information, but he had to start making a game plan. A Dark Fae was threatening a Light Fae, and Skylar needed the help, he figured he should do what he could.

Her response was mainly a shrug, “I don’t know, really. He never confronted us when Alice and I were at the places we were staying and when he did trash our stuff and we left it was like I could feel him following us. I know the feeling of being tracked down like that, it’s only happened once.”

She smiled slightly at the memory and Dyson had to look away from her, “You should pack your stuff.”

“Why?”

He turned to look at her again, “You paid with a card right?”

“None of these places take cash anymore unless you’re paying by the hour.” She said the words like she was implying that he was stupid and Dyson had to stop himself from asking.

“You can stay at my apartment, they’ll track you here faster than they will there.”

He stood up and she followed suit, watching him critically for a moment, “Thanks Dyson.”

 

 

 

  
She noticed Dyson had moved when they reached his apartment. Skylar had to berate herself for thinking that he would have stayed at their place, this was much more his style. They walked up the stairs and he opened his door to let them inside.

Alice dropped her bag on the floor and looked around, “Why is your house so dark?”

Skylar snorted, it was dark, even with the lights on, but she knew it had to do with the heavy curtains covering the windows. His punching bad was hanging in a corner over to the left and she could tell that he spent more time there than anywhere else. His place didn’t really look lived in, like he would leave at any time if something went wrong. She could only guess that he had reverted to old habits after she’d left.

Light was trying to find its way through the curtains and she couldn’t help but go over and open some, letting it in as it swept the apartment happily. Skylar smiled and turned back to Dyson as he moved Alice’s things out of his way.

“I have to go to work, but you should speak to Bo Dennis. She can talk to some of the Dark Fae and see if anyone knows what Karo is up to.”

“You talk to Dark Fae now?” Skylar quirked an eyebrow.

He shook his head, “She isn’t Dark Fae. She chose humans so she can go wherever she wants.”

“Well, isn’t she lucky?” There was something there between Dyson and this Bo woman and she couldn’t stop the jealousy from rearing its ugly head. It took a moment to squash the feeling down, “I don’t think I need to ask her.”

“You’re going to need more than just me on your side if you want to end this.” He went to his fridge and started scribbling something on a notepad that was hanging off of it, “This is her number, I’m telling you that you should talk to her. I can’t do everything.”

“I didn’t say you should.” She crossed her arms and Dyson narrowed his eyes at her before turning to walk to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

She sighed and looked after him for a moment before turning to look at Alice as she stood at one of the windows and looked around.

“What do you think, baby girl?”

 

\- - -

A succubus. That asshole had sent her to a fucking succubus. Skylar sat across from the woman and her friend with her arms crossed, she was going to kill him.

“So, what you’re saying is that you left Dyson eleven years ago because your sister wanted to kill you and now he’s helping you out.”

Skylar had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, the human girl looked like she was on the verge of laughing and this Bo woman didn’t seem like she was too far behind, “It’s really not that simple.”

There was a family sitting in the corner of the diner Bo had told her to meet them at, the two children fighting over a toy loudly and Skylar forced herself to focus on that for a moment to stop herself from getting up and leaving. She still couldn’t believe Dyson had had the nerve to send her to another succubus, he knew that she was trying to get information on what her sister wanted to do with Alice, she wasn’t going to be forthcoming with this woman.

“You realize that this isn’t some kind of game, right?” She turned back to Bo and Kenzi and narrowed her eyes, “My niece’s life is at risk and I don’t even know all that my sister wants to do.”

Bo stopped laughing, “I’m sorry, Dyson and I have a complicated relationship, he was always emotionally unavailable, I guess I understand why now. But it was just good to know someone screwed him over first.”

“I didn’t do it intentionally.” Skylar bit her lip and looked back at the family. Their parents had finally gotten them to stop fighting but she could see the two kicking each other from under the table, “Look, he told me to come to you for help, and as much as I hate doing this, I’m asking for your help.” 

Bo nodded, “Okay, I’ll talk to some of my contacts and see what I can find out. I’ll call you when I find something out.”

“Here,” Skylar put a wad of money in front of them, “try not to let my sister know where I’m at, if you can manage that.”

She stood up and left Bo and Kenzi sitting there looking after her. If this blew up in her face she was going to hurt Dyson.

 

 

 

“So, has she changed any?” Hale looked at his partner from his desk, smiling slightly.

Dyson had told him what had happened when his partner had questioned why he had already gone through three cups off of coffee. Hale had never met this Skylar woman, but when he’d been able to get his friend to talk about it he knew that Dyson had loved her. And he was always saying that wolves mate for life, it was probably why he and Bo had never really had the chance to be together in the first place…why he had always chased girls but never stuck with them for too long.

“She has tattoos now.” He ran a hand over his face and yawned, “Look, I’d rather not talk about it. I just want to find out what’s going on so she can leave or do whatever it is that she wants.”

“Uh huh, but what about that mating for life thing?”

Dyson rolled his eyes, “She left me, it doesn’t matter.”

“You saying that means it does matter, man. She’s the one that got away. You gotta win her back.” Hale smiled, “And, if we figure this out soon, we can do that.”

Dyson laughed slightly, “Why is this a we situation.”

“Because I go where you go. Besides, maybe it’ll help you and Bo stop being so awkward to be around.”

“We are not awkward to be around.” He turned back to his computer, “It just didn’t work out.”               

Hale laughed, “Because wolves mate for life, and this wolf has already done that.”

They went to work, searching for Karo to see if she’d been up to anything nefarious in the past eleven years.

“She’s Dark Fae, but that’s about all I could find. They clean up after her, that’s for sure.” Hale broke the silence after an hour of searching, “But, she has had several court appearances for her two other kids.”

Dyson looked up from his computer, “Two other kids?”

“Yeah, says here there’s Brett, he’s five, and the other one just turned two. Jesus, the last one’s dad claimed she’d been with thirty one people that they know of during their two year relationship.”

“She’s a succubus, why would he expect differently?”

Hale nodded, “Well, this is actually interesting.”

“What?” Dyson stood up and walked to stand behind Hale, “All of the fathers are Light Fae. Why is she going to them, there are plenty of Dark Fae that would be more than willing to be with a succubus.”

“That’s against the rules, the only time they could legally be doing this is on La Shoshan, but these kids aren’t even born around the same time. She could be seducing them, but these guys aren’t even the type for a succubus. None of them are rich or high up in our governments.”

Dyson thought for a moment and pulled his phone from his pocket, “Skylar, why didn’t you tell me Noah was Light Fae?”

Hale watched his friend for a moment on the phone and the wolf sighed as he listened to her answer.

“That was a little more important than your taking it to be.”

_“Unfortunately, I didn’t really want to know why my sister was screwing around with a bunch of people from the light. I’m not her babysitter Dyson.”_ Hale snickered as he heard Skylar’s voice rise from the phone.

“You’re not your niece’s babysitter either.” He retorted and then hung up, “Well, there’s something for us to go on I guess. We better go talk to these guys.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The moment he walked into the apartment Dyson knew she was angry. There was nothing out of place, the curtains were open, and Alice was sitting on the couch reading a book. Skylar was standing at the kitchen sink washing one of the shelves with bleach. She cleaned when she was angry, but the fridge she usually never bothered with. Music was blaring in the background and he could only guess that she’d hooked her phone to his stereo.

“Hey,” He had to yell over the music and he didn’t even want to know what his neighbors were thinking, “what are you doing?”

Skylar didn’t turn around to look at him, “What does it look like?”

“My fridge was clean.” He had always hated when she got like this, taking it upon herself to clean everything up but her own life when she was angry. It was worse than a temper tantrum from a child.

“Not in my opinion.” She finished with the shelf and laid it on the counter before turning to look at him, “You sent me to another fucking succubus.”

He sighed, of course this was what she was going to be angry about, “You don’t even know her.”

“I don’t have to.” She ran a wet hand through her hair, “And since when do they parade their thralls around like that anyway?”

“Kenzi isn’t a thrall. I told you, she chose humans over the Fae.” He really needed to go to sleep instead of fighting with her.

Her eyes narrowed, “Right. Next time warn me next time, Jesus Christ you know they talk to each other, if she tells Karo I’m screwed.”

“She’s not going to tell anyone. Bo’s going to help.”

“I’m sure she’s helped you out a few times.” Skylar scoffed at him and Dyson could feel himself getting angry.

“You really think you have any say in who I do anything with after you left?”

She looked at him for a moment, her expression unreadable, “I realize that this situation hasn’t given me much say in anything for a really long time.”

Skylar sighed and walked past him, grabbing her coat from where it hung by the door, “Watch Alice for a while, I’ll be back later.”

“You can’t just leave.”

“Watch me.”

 

 

 

 

She walked to her car and got inside, slamming that door too just for good measure. This whole situation had been a mess since it had started, and it was turning into something a lot worse. She backed the car out of its parking spot and began driving, heading toward the Dale for a drink so that she could clear her head. Maybe Trick would have some advice for her.

“Trick, I need like twenty shots.” Skylar sat down and placed her head in her hands for a moment.

He remained silent and poured her the drink, pushing it to her and waiting for her to look up before he spoke, “So, I’m guessing the first day back wasn’t that great.”

“You have no idea.” She smiled slightly, “Apparently, me cleaning his apartment wasn’t the right thing to do.”

He laughed, “You clean when you’re angry.”

“I do not.” She stared at him indignantly, “I clean because I like clean spaces, there is a difference.”

“No, you clean when something irritates you and instead of facing that you clean as a way to clear the air and not deal with things. What did he do to make you angry?”

Skylar downed the shot and pushed the glass back toward him for a refill, “He sent me to some chick named Bo, because apparently she’s not aligned. But then she starts laughing when I tell her what’s going on and claims that he’s always been emotionally unavailable for her and that she was glad to know the reason why. But that’s not what really bothers me…”

“It’s not?” He quirked an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

“No, my problem is that he sent me to a succubus without even telling me what she was. He knows I’m trying to protect Alice from my sister, succubae talk to each other. If this blows up in my face I’m going to eat the youth out of him, I swear to God.” She downed the second shot and waited for Trick to fill the glass again.

He only sighed, “She’s not going to tell anyone, she’s not a big fan of the Succubae from the Dark Fae. Dyson was right, she could help you.”

“It just would have been nice to have some warning.”

“That’s not the whole reason you’re here though.”

She ran a hand through her hair, “When I mentioned the two of them he told me I didn’t have any say about who he does things with. I get that I left, and I definitely know that I have no right to be jealous. I don’t know, it would have been stupid of me to think that he moved on. But when it’s being thrown in my face like that, I don’t know, it pisses me off.”

“That’s not much of a surprise. You two were always territorial with one another. I’m sure he’d be the same way if he saw you flirting with someone.”

“You realize I’ve had a kid with me for the last eleven years, right? I haven’t had time to even think about that.” She took another shot, feeling slightly buzzed, “It’s probably why I’m such a lightweight right now too.”

He laughed, “Well, you have the time now, it’s not just you and her anymore, there are people around that would watch her.”

“I can’t leave her when my sister’s out there wanting to do something weird with her.”

“Maybe it’s time to worry about yourself for a while.”

Skylar smiled and pushed her drink back toward him, “I can’t. I mean if it was something other than this I probably could, I’m still as selfish as I was back then, but this is different. She’s my niece, I can’t abandon her because I feel like I’ve wasted eleven years of my life.”

\- - -

Dyson watched as Alice slammed the door shut and then turned the music off. She’d left her phone in her haste to leave and he was sure she’d come back for it when she figured out she’d forgotten it. He was able to think a little clearer now that the music had been turned off, and he sighed.

“You made her mad you know.” Alice spoke and he noticed that she was looking at him instead of at her book.                

“Yeah, I know.”

She didn’t speak again and Dyson walked toward his room, taking his jacket off and throwing it on a chair as he walked inside. He couldn’t understand how Skylar thought she could get angry at him for trying to move on, he was sure that she had. Hale had been right early, wolves do mate for life, but he didn’t even know what was going on anymore. His question had been answered, but even though it seemed to have made perfect since to her, he just didn’t understand.

He laid down and closed his eyes, begging for sleep to take him. He hadn’t slept since he’d woken up at two that morning from his dream and he was exhausted.

“Hey, Mr. Dyson, what’s for dinner?” Alice’s voice floated to him from behind the door and he groaned.

“I’ll order some pizza.” He stood up again and opened his door, looking down at the girl.

She was tall for her age, her face was covered in freckles, and she had bright red hair that fell to her shoulders and seemed to always look like she never brushed it. It was interesting to see such a stereotypical looking fairy to Dyson, but he could see why Skylar was so protective of her, she looked fragile.

“I don’t like pizza.”

He sighed, “What kind of kid doesn’t like pizza?”

“It gives me stomach aches.”

“Well, what do you want then?”

Alice thought for a moment, “What about McDonalds?”

There was nothing more he wanted to do than to go to sleep, but she looked up at him with almost pleading eyes and she needed to eat, “Did Skylar teach you that eye thing?”

“She used it to get hotel guys to take a lot less money than they should have.”

He knew that she hadn’t only been using puppy dog eyes, she was charismatic but it took a lot more than that to get someone to risk their job. Maybe she’d discovered something about herself while she’d been gone.

“Let’s go.” Dyson walked to the door, leaving the questions to himself for now as they walked to his car, “So, McDonalds. What do you want, a happy meal?”

Alice made a scoffing noise so similar to Skylar that he had to stop himself from laughing, “I’m not a little kid.”

“You’re little until you’re eighteen kid, didn’t you know that.”

“Aunt Sky said you could be a jerk sometimes.”

He pulled out of the parking spot and began driving, he stayed silent for a moment before retorting, “I’m sure that she didn’t use the word jerk.”

She shook her head, “I’m not allowed to say that word that she called you.”

“I’m not a bad guy.”

“I know. She only said sometimes and that’s better than all the time. She usually calls people that when she doesn’t get her way.”

He laughed, of course she did, “She always got her way back then.”

“Not when she wanted to learn how to drive a motorcycle.”

Dyson took his eyes off the road to look at Alice for a moment, “She told you that?”

“That’s when she called you the bad word.”


End file.
